


prom

by paxatonic



Series: teachers au [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, M/M, Prom, Teacher Steve, Teacher Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: in an attempt to have a fun senior prom students make a plan to get Mr. Rogers, the biggest buzzkill out of all the teachers, to shack up with Mr. Stark, the most fun-loving teacher. It's much easier than they could have imagined.





	prom

“Chumps! Listen up!” Natasha snapped her fingers, catching the attention of the lunch table. “This is urgent. It’s about prom.”

“What about it?” Clint rolled his eyes. “We finally gonna boycott?”

“No, we’re gonna make it _fun_.” She grinned. “This is our senior year, and our prom, and there is no way we’re gonna let the captain ruin it.”

“The captain?” Wanda leaned forewards, questioning.

“Right, new kids.” Clint nodded. “The Captain is Mr. Rogers. He chaperones every school event, including prom, and he’s a total buzzkill. He stands by the punch and monitors all the music and- it just sucks, alright?”

“So what do we do about it?” Pietro asked.

“I don’t know.” Natasha sighed.

“If you ask me, I just think he needs to get laid.” Clint sighed, going back to destroying the leftover food on his tray.

Natasha sat up straight. “That’s it!”

Everyone looked at her, confused. “What could we do? Hire him a damn escort?” Clint rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. You’re not helping.” She knocked him in the back of the head. “What we’re gonna do is get him a date. The only question is who.”

The table was silent for a few moments, before there was a faint crash-or maybe a small explosion- and all of the tables in the lunchroom vibrated. A few beats passed of near silence before the room resumed in chatter and laughter.

“What the hell was that?” Pietro looked to his peers with concern. “Do they get earthquakes in New York?”

“Nah, just Stark with the monthly lab disaster.” Clint rolled his eyes. “He’s some kind of big-shot that pays for everything he blows up and a little bit _extra_ so the school’ll let it slide. He likes to show off.”

While they were talking a smile had worked it’s way onto Natasha’s lips and she slowly stood up, clasping her hands together. “Guys. I have an idea.”

 

-

 

Natasha walked quickly through the library, dropping into a seat next to Thor. “Wanda, progress report.”

The girl jumped slightly, quickly forgetting her textbook. “Turns out Stark’s _never_ been to a school event he didn’t explicitly have to speak at. I made a complaint to Fury and he promised to get Stark off his ass. He’s definitely gonna be at prom.”

“Great.” Natasha grinned. “Pietro?”

“I told Potts that a bunch of kids felt uncomfortable bringing dates and-” he got into character, voice higher and stuttering- “m-maybe if the teachers had dates too it would… m-make us f-feel better. Normalize the whole thing.”

Natasha nodded. “Good job, guys.”

“Hey, why didn’t I have a job?” Clint frowned.

“And I!” Thor cheered loudly, getting shushed by three separate people and the librarian.

“No way dumb and dumber are getting near this. It’s a fragile operation as it is.” She shook her head. “Anyways, Clint, you had a role in this. I went to Rogers and pitched him a sob story that you were super gay for Pietro but were afraid of asking him to prom because you didn’t have any queer rolemodels in your life.”

Clint got bright red and Pietro shrugged, “it’s actually kind of genius.”

“You could have just told him you were too chicken shit to ask out Sharon,” Clint muttered, “and it wouldn’t even be a lie.”

“Shut up!” She flicked him as the rest of the table stifled their laughter. “Anyways, thanks to my brilliance, all we gotta do now is wait. By the way,” she looked back to Clint, “Cap says be yourself.”

She was lucky he didn’t fight her, there and then.

 

-

 

Tony stormed into Peppers office, slamming a printed out email on her desk. “What is this?” He demanded.

She hardly glanced up from her screen. “I think I was clear.”

“I barely agreed to go to this damned thing- watching over awkward horny teenagers in a dirty gym with shitty music? I thought, how can it get any worse? Well, this. This makes it worse.”

Pepper looked up at him. “I think you’re being a little overdramatic.”

“Dates, Pep. We have to bring _dates_ ? How could that even _start_ to be a good idea?” He threw his hands up, exasperated.

She shrugged and looked back at her computer screen. “Some of the kids felt a little uncomfortable bringing dates. The teachers can not only show them that it’s okay, but be role models on appropriate behavior.”

“Come on, Pep.” He planted his hands on her desk and leaned in. “Tell me there’s a reason for this that isn’t utter bullshit.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes back to him. “Chaperones can double up so there’s twice the vigilance in one area, even get onto the dance floor without it being weird, regulating behavior by proximity.”

He smiled and stood up straight. “Knew there was some strategic ulterior motive. Alright. I’m in. Even though you explicitly told me not to date any of my colleagues-”

“You don’t have to actually date anyone, Tony-”

He held his hands up. “I’ll take one for the team. Maybe that redhead in 311? Or the hot librarian. Although I think you might have a shot with that one…”

“Tony…” She sighed.

“Maybe I can take that hunk of a history teacher, get him to loosen up a bit.” He grinned.

“I can only hope you’re not talking about seventy year old Mr. Millstone.” A deep voice came from behind Tony. He whipped around and found Steve Rogers standing in the doorway. “Being the only other history teacher, I’m flattered. Unless, of course, you were talking about Mr. Millstone, in which case Mrs. Millstone won’t be too pleased…” He smiled.

“I wasn’t-!” Tony’s face was pink and he was at a loss for words, a nearly unattainable feat.

Steve chuckled, turning to Pepper. “Ms. Potts, I-”

“For the last time, Steve, call me Pepper.” She sighed, but in a much friendlier way than when she sighed at Tony. Tony frowned.

“Pepper.” Steve nodded. “Ah, my computer’s broke. Wouldn’t turn on when I came in this morning. I had it looked at but they couldn’t do anything about it- now it only turns on for a few seconds. ‘Fraid I might need a new one.” He winced at the request, genuinely sorry.

“That’s fine, Steve-”

“I’ll fix it.” Tony burst out. They both looked at him and he shrugged. “I can probably make it run better than ever, too.”

“If it’s not too much trouble-”

“No trouble.” Tony waved his hand. “I’ll come over after fifth block. Hey, since you haven’t been able to use your computer you probably haven’t seen the announcement, right?” He picked up the paper he had put on Peppers desk and held it out to Steve, who took it and looked it over.

“Teachers have to bring dates?” He furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“Something about making the kids feel better about bringing their own dates.” Tony shrugged, leaning on Pepper’s desk.

“Oh, right.” Steve nodded, sliding the paper back. “I had a kid talk to me about that, too. Say, Stark, you got a date yet?”

“Can say that I do. Not that they won’t be linin’ up soon.”

“Sure they will.” Steve snorted. “Wanna go with me?”

Tony choked. “What?”

“Oh, sorry, I just got the idea that you were queer, too.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “I just figured all the LGBT kids would feel better- safer, even- if there was some representation there.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked. “I thought- never mind. Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

“I don’t wanna make you uncomfor-”

“I’m bisexual.”

Steve smiled, slightly. “Great. We have something in common. See you later? For my computer?”

“Sure thing.” Tony nodded, watching Steve walk out of the office, glancing at his ass only once.

“Jesus,” Pepper gaped. “I have _never_ seen you act like that. Tony do you… are you interested in Steve?”

“You were about to ask me if I like him, like we’re in seventh grade.” Tony snorted.

“You’re deflecting.”

“I’m just saying, it’s this place; these kids are rubbing off on us, when it should be the other way around. And honestly what does that even mean, anyways? _Do you like him_ \- I mean sure he’s like sex on a stick, but one of those hot guys who doesn’t know they’re hot, you know what I mean? Humble. And he’s got brain, and heart, and he’s good with kids- but does that mean that I like him? I wanna lick hot chocolate off his abs and meet his mother- does that mean I like him? Who knows!”

“Tony. You’re rambling.”

He paused and looked away. “Right.”

“Well, let’s hope you pull yourself together by prom night, cause you won’t exactly be wooing him like this.” She snickered. “Oh, and let’s hope you can fix his computer, or else you might never get to first base!”

“Shut up!”

 

-

 

Tony chewed his lip, tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently as he waited for the students to file out of his classroom. For once it seemed like they weren’t dying to get out of the room, but dammit he was!

As soon as the last kid was out he jumped up, grabbing his toolbox and heading out, almost forgetting to lock up before he went. He got to Steve’s classroom in record time, popping up at the doorway with a smile. “Heya, Cap.”

Steve looked up, somewhat surprised. “Oh, Tony, hey.”

“Computer?” Tony held up his toolbox and strode inside.

“Right, right.” Steve nodded, standing up from his desk.

Tony crouched down and pulled the tower out. “It’s probably some wire that’s loose, or a part that got fried,” he said, working off the screws. “Sure these things are old, but it’s actually real easy to revamp ‘em if you know what you’re doing, and trust me, I do”

“I do.” Steve learned on his desk.

“Do what?” Tony looked up at him.

“Trust you.” Steve smiled earnestly.

And in that moment, Tony knew he was fucked. “Right.” he buried his head in work. “So, I was thinking, did you wanna color code?”

“I don’t follow.” Steve crossed his arms.

“Our suits, for prom,” Tony said as if it were obvious.

“Oh. I uh, hadn’t considered dressing up.”

Tony stopped again and looked up at the man. “It’s prom.”

“Well, yeah, but,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not our prom, it’s for the kids. And I have to go every year, so why rent a nice suit if I’m just gonna stand around all night? It’s not as if we haven’t been to prom before.”

“I haven’t.” Tony leaned in to get a closer look at the parts he was working with, clicking on a small flashlight and sticking it in his mouth.

“Wait, what?”

He finished fiddling with two piece and took the flashlight out of his mouth. “I graduated highschool when I was fifteen; I didn’t have the time or the slightest interest in prom. I was graduating from MIT when everyone else was going.”

Steve whistled. “Wow. That's... impressive.” He watched Tony work for a moment. “Why are you here, Tony?”

“I'm fixing your computer, what does it look like?”

“No, this school. You're a genius. You graduated from _MIT_ at what, seventeen? That's impossible, you're impossible. You should be out… curing cancer.”

“Hey, I have a pretty big ego, but even that's a little much.” Tony laughed, pressing the _on_ button and standing up.

“I mean it. Why are you here?”

“What can I say? I love to teach.” Tony shrugged. “I'm certainly not here for the benefits.” He leaned down and turned on the monitor. It came to life easily, running through the startup within a few seconds.

“That's great.” Steve smiled. “You made it faster, too.”

“Did I? Didn't mean to.”

“Oh shut up. Show me how to do that, in case it breaks again.” He nudged Tony.

He sat on the floor and turned the computer off, Steve sitting in his chair behind him so he could see easily over the other man’s shoulder as he started explaining what was the problem, what parts were involved, and what to do.

“Yeah, none of that makes sense to me. Technology kind of goes over my head.” Steve sat back and ran his hand through his hair, Tony looking up at him. “I guess I'll have to call you next time I need help.”

“Holy shit.” They both looked up and saw Natasha in the doorway, realizing how it must look to have Tony kneeling in front of Steve, sitting down and stretched out like he was. “Sorry to interrupt!”

“No, we weren't-” Steve started but she was already gone, probably off to tell the whole school she saw Mr. Stark going down on Mr. Rogers in his classroom.

“Well. Won't that be fun to deal with.” Tony rolled his eyes, screwing the cover back onto the computer.

Steve sighed, watching Tony’s hands for a few long moments. “I’ll be wearing blue.”

“Huh?”

“To the prom. I don’t promise anything _fancy_ but, I’ve got [somethin’ in mind](https://nationaltuxedorentals.com/navy-black-1-button-peak-tuxedo-jacket) and, it’s in blue.”

Tony grinned, praying that it was the same color as the man’s eyes, cause he couldn’t get enough of them. “Great. I’ll wear red.”

 

-

 

“CLINT! Where have you been and why aren’t you answering your phone?” Natasha yelled as she stomped up to her friend the next morning. “I have news on project stony.” She looked down at the flowers in his hands. “Who the hell are those for?”

“Uh…” He looked down at the flowers and frowned, muttering a name.

“What was that?” She leaned in closer, a sly grin creeping onto her lips. He mumbled again, somehow quieter, so she leaned in further with a hand cupped to her ear. “Who-”

“ _Pietro_!” he yelled, making her jump back. “They’re… I don’t know… “sorry for being an asshole but you were also kind of an asshole” flowers?”

“You’re actually asking him to prom? Holy shit.”

“What, you think I shouldn’t?” He shifted from foot to foot nervously.

“I think you should have ages ago! Prom’s tomorrow, did you even buy tickets?”

“Yeah, I got two a while ago, just in case.” He shrugged.

“But you hate prom.”

“And I hate Pietro but I’m gonna ask him to fucking prom!” He yelled, throwing the flowers in her arms. “Here, take these and give them to Sharon, they were a dumb idea.”

“Someone say my name?” The blonde walked up besides Natasha, seemingly from nowhere.

“Sharon! What a coincidence. Have you seen Pietro anywhere?” Clint smirked.

“Yeah, I think he’s doing laps on the track.”

“Alright, thank you.” He nodded, nudging Natasha as he jogged past her.

“Oh, pretty!” Sharon smiled brightly at the flowers in Natasha’s arms. “Who are they for?”

Natasha sighed deeply as she muttered “ _I’m gonna kill him_ ,” under her breath and held the flowers out for the other girl to take.

 

-

 

 **Tony:** hey I'm outside

 **Steve:**????

 

Steve shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his phone and headed to the door where, sure enough, Tony was leaning in the doorway.

“Your carriage awaits.” He smirked.

Steve was stunned for a few seconds, finding the other man even more attractive than usual in a form-fitting [three piece suit](https://www.suitusa.com/tuxedos/22136)\- red and black, collar unbuttoned- and a few more seconds when he discovered the sleek black sports car parked on the street. “I didn't know you were picking me up.”

“What else would I have asked you your address for?”

Steve paused. “Yeah, you’re right.” He turned around, closing and locking the door before following besides Tony towards the car. Halfway he stopped in his tracks, “oh, right!” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and slid open the camera. “Prom photos.”

“What?” Tony chuckled.

“Prom photos, it's tradition. Would be more appropriate to have my mom take em, but this'll have to do.” He wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and grinned, snapping a few photos. Then he let his arm fall and he smiled at Tony, “we gotta do it all. It's your first time, after all.”

“Alrighty, then. I’ll spike the punch, you get the motel room.” Tony smirked and Steve rolled his eyes. They turned back to walk towards the car as Tony continued, “we can slow dance to 80s slow jams, be crowned prom kings-”

“Alright, I get it, it was dumb. I just thought it’d be nice.” Steve shrugged, stopping at the car. “This being your first prom and all.”

“I think it’s cute.” Tony opened the car and they both got in. “Tell me about your senior prom,” he asked as they pulled away from the curb.

“Alright. The theme was, ah, 1940s. I was this scrawny kid- and I mean seriously tiny; I tried out for the football team once and I got a concussion. During tryouts, yeah. Anyways, there was no way any of the girls would go with me- except for Peggy. Some kids were making fun of me a few days before prom so she marched up and asked me out right there. She was kind of kick-ass like that. I wore this awful green tuxedo and I stepped on her feet when we danced; whole thing was kind of a mess.”

“I’m guessing that was not the night you popped your cherry?”

Steve chuckled. “No, me and Peggy decided to be friends. Then I went off to college,”

“Where you became very attractive.” Tony glanced over with another smirk.

“Apparently, yes. I hit a freak growth spurt the summer before and got on the football team. There I bulked up, and then suddenly nobody was laughing anymore.”

“I wouldn’t think so. I was wondering why you were so good at acting like you aren’t attractive.” Tony laughed. “Thought you were just real dedicated to the humble act.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m not that amazing.”

“Are you kidding me? Hey, the low self esteem thing is supposed to be my thing.” Tony chuckled again. “Just saying, you’re kind of a golden god, the kind of teacher that gets a little too many gifts on valentines if you know what I mean. Definitely a school favorite.”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen a lot of “Mrs. Stark”s doodled in notebooks. Few misters.”

“Yeah, well, didn’t say I didn’t have my fair share of charm.” Tony grinned, pulling into the teacher’s parking lot. The music was faint from the outside, drifting through open windows. There were a few kids standing outside, but it was clear that most people were on their way inside, where the place would be packed.

“I’m usually here early enough to help with setup.” Steve frowned as he got out of the car. “I do lots of the heavy lifting.”

“I’m sure they lived without you.” Tony followed him, pressing the lock and walking around the front of the car to where Steve was standing. He snapped his fingers, “we forgot the limo.”

“Huh?”

“If we’re going for authenticity, we managed to overlook one of the biggest traditions.” He gestured to the parked and slow moving vehicles out on the street. Seemed like every kid wanted a limo.

“Right, well, seems a little extravagant, don’t you think? Anyways, your car is much nicer. How on earth did you afford that, by the way?”

“Story for another time. Shall we?” Tony gestured towards the door and Steve nodded, following besides him as they walked inside. “You know,” Tony started, scrunching up his face, “I thought nowadays they held prom at some hall far, far away from dirty gymnasiums.”

“They did here, for awhile. Then the kids decided they didn’t like paying upwards of sixty bucks per ticket.” Steve shrugged. “And I think we put on a pretty decent gig as it is.”

“I don’t know, the music could use some upgrading.”

“Yeah, well, it’s all gotta be pre-approved.” Steve came to a stop besides the table with food and drink. “I uh… I usually just hang out around here. Make sure there are no unwanted additions.”

“What, like, booze in the punch? Pot brownies?”

“Pot anything.”

“Seems like you,” Tony reached over and snatched up a cookie from the table, “are a little bit of a buzzkill.” He took a bite of the cookie.

“A buzzkill?” Steve crossed his arms, a little offended. “I’m just looking out for their safety. I’m just doing my _job_.”

“And these kids are attending one of the last school events of their lives, and are just trying to have a little fun with their friends. These kids mean the world to each other right now, but how many do you think will keep in touch after they graduate?”

Steve frowned deeply. “Not many.”

“Right. Why not let them have a little fun? Most of them are gonna go to parties after prom anyways, and I guarantee they’ll run into much more trouble there then a little fast music and a shitty alcohol-to-punch ratio.”

Steve sighed, looking away. Most of what Tony said was true. “Yeah, well, can’t they do all that off of school grounds? Shouldn’t we teach them how to have fun without all of it?”

“They’re teens: there is no fun without it.” Tony took a look around the room. “Alright, wait here. When I get back we’re gonna dance, alright?”

“But- I can’t!”

“Dance? Neither can I!” Tony laughed, wading through the crowd. When he got the the DJ he gave him a twenty and told him to, for the love of god, switch to a better playlist. When he got back to Steve Paramore was playing, to the pleasant surprise of the teens around them.

“Your choice?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Not knockin’ it, although I’m sure it’ll get worse. Had to play _somethin’_ of interest to the kids.” He nodded towards the floor. “Let’s go make fools of ourselves, before they put on trap remixes of Katy Perry.” He shivered.

Steve laughed and followed him. They danced somewhat awkwardly at first. Before he knew it though, Tony’s hands were running down his arms and circling around his waist and they forgot where they were, just letting go and having fun. They hardly noticed the first song ending, and then the second- soon enough neither could say how much time had passed, and neither could say that they cared.

Then, as Steve slowed and looked upon Tony’s smiling face, time slowed with him. He quickly leaned in and kissed Tony, the other man tensing up.

“Alright, break it up,” Pepper said as she came up next to the two men as they pulled away from each other. “You’re supposed to _good_ examples for the kids. Take it somewhere else.” She nudged them away from the dance floor.

They walked off the floor and then straight out of the gymnasium, Steve leading them down a few halls to a quieter spot, a dark hallway illuminated by the floor-to-ceiling windows looking out onto the football field.

Steve came to a stop and turned to the other man with a sigh, “Tony, I-”

Before he could get the words out, Tony had Steve pressed against the other wall filled with lockers and was kissing him eagerly. Instinctively Steve had his arms around the other man, kissing back and pressing their bodies tightly together.

“Mm,” Steve pulled away, “the handle, I’m pressed into the handle.” He arched his back away from the handle of one of the lockers, currently digging into his back.

“Oh, right.” Tony drew them back into the center of the hall.

“What I was gonna say is I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I obviously didn’t.” Steve laughed.

“No, just surprised. When you asked me to be your date, I kind of got the impression that it was more for the kids than anything else. This is great, though; platonic prom dates are the worst.”

Steve chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. “Yeah, the kids were a good front. Got you here, didn’t it?”

“I would’ve said yes anyways. Probably in six different languages.” Tony smirked, and then kissed him again.

 

-

 

“Hey guys!” Pietro was grinning as he popped up besides Natasha and Sharon, Clint following behind.

“Jesus, slow down, you fucker,” he grumbled.

“Aww, how sweet,” Natasha put her hand above her heart. “Relationship goals, honestly, you’re just the cutest.”

“Shut up. Who are you supposed to be, anyways?” He raised an eyebrow at her, eyeing her sleek black dress.

“A spy.” She tilted her head with a smile, taking a sip from her punch.

“A spy? The theme was superheroes.”

“Yeah, well, at least I look hot, you’re just _gayer_ Robin hood.”

“And what would you know about it?” He crossed his arms.

“Don’t worry, babe, I think you look very hot.” Pietro wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist and kissed his cheek. “It happens to be one of the most tolerable things about you. Hey, anyone seen the two lovebirds?”

“Oh! I saw them dancing earlier.” Sharon threw up a hand with a grin. “They looked pretty into each other.”

“They probably went off to find a classroom to fuck in.” Natasha smiled proudly. “And my perfect plan worked. Good music, good decorations, and I know at least three people who’ve spiked the drinks already. Now who’s ready to have fun?”

Her friends grinned and laughed as they made their way to the dancefloor, Natasha following behind. Somehow she knew what she had started wasn’t entirely for prom, but also for the two men currently making out in a hallway, just like they were teens again.

**Author's Note:**

> steves such a liar lmao "nothing fancy" bitch u went all-out  
> also steve definitely meant it as a date tony just didn't know i love clueless assholes


End file.
